


In which Theon is Most Definitely a Dog-Person

by QueenAsha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAsha/pseuds/QueenAsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi there! Sorry, I live on the floor bellow you and I think I just heard your dog running around and-”</p><p>The stranger suddenly looks mortified. “Oh God, I’m so sorry. I just brought him over, and he’s been a bit antsy-”</p><p>“No no, it’s fine,” Theon interrupts quickly. “I was just hoping... Maybe I could pet it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Theon is Most Definitely a Dog-Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_blonde_mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blonde_mermaid/gifts).



> Written for The_Blonde_Mermaid. This isn't the fic I started on about 4 months ago, but a completely different one, based entirely around me wanting a silly fic where Jon and Theon bond over dogs. I hope it's okay ^_^

Theon collapses on to his bed with a sigh. He’s exhausted, picking up that extra late shift at the bar has really taken its toll, and he is ready to fall asleep like this, shoes and all. He closes his eyes, and he’s just about to drift off, when he hears a _noise._

 

_tap tap tap tap_

 

Theon opens his eyes, and listens again.

 

_tap tap tap tap tap tap_

 

__tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_ _

 

__tap tap tap_ _

 

It must be coming from the room directly above him. He can’t be sure, it’s been a while since he lived in a household with an animal, but he could _swear_ that the tapping sounds like something with paws (and possibly claws) running about on a wooden floor. Could it be...?

 

The next thing he hears is series of barks. His suspicions all but confirmed, Theon jumps out of bed and is out of is flat, rushing up the stairs before he can think this through too closely. He can blame it on sleep deprivation, or being overworked, or something along those lines later. Right now, there are more important things to focus on. Like the fact that there is probably a _dog_ on the other side of this door right now!

 

He knocks, only just reigning in his enthusiasm. He hears muttering from within, and only just remembers that it’s creeping up to four in the morning. _...oh well, too late to dwell on that now._

 

Finally, someone answers the door. A very handsome someone actually. He is the shorter side, but with broad shoulders and a very pleasing face. Not to mention the hair...

 

Theon realises he’s staring. Pulling himself together, he gives a bright smile. “Hi there! Sorry, I live on the floor bellow you and I think I just heard your dog running around and-”

 

The stranger suddenly looks mortified. “Oh God, I’m so sorry. I just brought him over, and he’s been a bit antsy-”

 

“No no, it’s fine,” Theon interrupts quickly. “I was just hoping... Maybe I could pet it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your dog. I’d like to pet it.”

 

The man looks puzzled, but steps aside. “Sure? Come in then, I guess. Ghost is in the living room.”

 

Theon only now notices that the man is wearing pyjamas. Well, a Shirt and a pair of boxers. He suddenly becomes very aware of the time. “Um, I didn’t wake you, did I?”

 

The man shakes his head. “No, Ghost was already trying to get me up.” He shifts. “I’m Jon, by the way.”

 

“Theon.”

 

“Right. Theon. Right. This way then.” Jon leads the way, even though Theon is pretty sure he could find his way on his own; the lay-out of Jon’s flat is practically identical to his own. Jon has put more effort into decorating though. Where Theon’s flat is almost bare, Jon’s actually looks lived in. The shelves are lined with books and photos, there is a (frankly, quite ugly) art print on the wall, and there is a rumpled matt on the floor.

 

“Through here,” Jon says, guiding him to the open space. “I have to warn you, he sometimes doesn’t take well to strangers.” Jon has barely finished his sentence when a snowy-white pomeranian about the size of a pillow comes bouncing up to him. He’s wagging his tail, and Theon kneels down, giving the dog access to lick his cheek.

  
“Why hello there little man! Aren’t you a bit smaller than expected? Oh yes you are!” Despite Jon’s warning, Ghost is taken with Theon pretty quickly. He scratches Ghost behind the ear, and smiles when he lets out a pleased groan and leans in to Theon’s touch. Theon looks up at Jon. “Sorry man, looks like your dog has a new favourite.”

 

“Say that again and I’ll withhold your dog petting privileges.”

 

Theon scoffs and ruffles the dogs fur. “He’d never, right Ghost? I bet your owner is too much of a softie for that.” Ghost snorts, which Theon can only take as a confirmation of his suspicions.

 

Jon crosses his arms. “Right, that’s enough cuddling for one day,” he says. “Ghost, come here.”

 

The dog may like Theon, but he doesn’t stand a chance in keeping him back from Jon. Ghost leaps up immediately at the sound of his owners voice, and shoots to his side. Without the dog, Theon suddenly feels a little self-concious. The redicilousness og the situation is starting to settle in, and he becomes suddenly aware of the fact that he hasn’t slept in the last twenty-something hours.

 

“Listen,” he says, looking up at Jon. “Thanks for the...” he gestures at Ghost.. “I appreciate it. I’m shattered, I think I need to get going, but...” hesitating only for a moment, he works up his brightest smile. “I’m heading in to town tuesday afternoon. Fancy coming along? We could get a drink.” He punctuates the statement with a good eyebrow wiggle, just to make sure Jon catches his meaning.

 

Jon coughs, his cheeks tinged slightly pink. “I’d, um, like that. Yes.”

 

 _Awesome!_ “Tuesday at one then?”

 

Jon nods.

 

“Cool. I’ll just see myself out then?” Theon gets up from the couch, and starts walking towards the door, but is stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

 

“Wait, where will we meet?”

 

Theon snorts. “Well, I know where you live now, don’t I?”


End file.
